Wood pencils have long been used as writing and drafting instruments, however, since the advent of the mechanical pencil, the percentage of users of wood pencils is thought to have been generally reduced by the proportional gain in users of mechanical pencils. The reason for popularity of the mechanical pencil are generally that such a pencil is light and comfortable in the user's pocket, has a retractable and substantially eversharp point for writing which does not puncture the user's pocket, has a replaceable eraser, and often provides more comfort and heft to the hand.
Wooden pencils remain in extensive use, however, most wooden pencils are used for approximately only two-thirds of their length before being discarded because they have become too short to be handily used or the integrated eraser has become worn out.
The present invention provides a pencil holder which greatly extends the life of a wood pencil, has replaceable erasers, provides sufficient heft and comfort to the hand of the user, has a retractable point, provides an attractive appearance, and substantially combines the advantages of a mechanical pencil with the economy of a wooden pencil.